Happily Ever After
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: Rachel and Finn meet at a summer program and see each other again three years later when Finn finds out that he has a three year old daughter. Watch the two adults become the family. Warning: Lots and lots of Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty seven year old Rachel Berry was running around her apartment. She had an audition she was getting ready for, and her sitter hadn't shown up yet. She was rummaging through her desk when a book came flying out and landed on her foot.

"Crap." She muttered to herself as the throbbing numbed.

"Mummy said a bad word!" Her three year old, Fanny, was standing in the doorway.

Rachel picked up the book and saw the title _Rachel's dream journal_, along with the large amount of gold star stickers that covered the front of the book. She ushered the girl over and they sat on the floor of the study as Rachel went through the book and read it out to the three year old. A part of Rachel had wished she had told her eighteen year old self that sometimes these pipe dreams of getting Tony's and being on the real broadway stage don't come true. Rachel had been trying to make it for almost ten years now and was shot down in more ways than she ever wanted to count – not that she was complaining. She was a single mum of a three year old girl who was the result of one of the best summers of Rachel's life.

_Twenty five year old Rachel was in Los Angeles for a summer theatre program – it was money to pay for rent and she got to boss people around put on a production. She was working with a music teacher, Finn, from Ohio. They had decided on Grease and the two adults had become pretty close, and were working late into the evening one night._

_"Do you want to go and grab something to eat?" Finn asked._

_"If you want to." Rachel was focussing on the script._

_"I always want to eat, so let's go." Finn got up and opened the door for Rachel._

_Rachel had been on dates before, but this one was different. She didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable. As the summer progressed they started going on more dates and before they knew it, they were saying farewells at the airport - Finn on his plane to Ohio and Rachel on hers to New York. A few weeks later she had found out she was pregnant, but didn't even have a mobile phone number of Finn's to call him. _

"Rachel?" The nanny had come through the front door.

"Amy, come in," Rachel stood up. The woman about her age walked into the study and Rachel crouched down to her three year old. "Be good Fanny, okay."

The girl kissed her mother goodbye and Rachel left to go to her audition. She was going to head past Kurt and Blaine's later on that evening.

* * *

"Blaine, Rachel is coming past later on." Kurt walked through the door of their house.

"Who is Rachel?" Finn asked curiously.

"You know my college roommate." Kurt commented.

"Oh yeah you've spoken about her before." Finn responded.

"She is really nice," Blaine spoke up. "You should stay and meet her Finn."

"Rachel would like that." Kurt said as he put his bag down.

Finn didn't think it could be possible the Rachel they knew was the Rachel he hadn't seen in three years. He was never going to forget that summer, it was the first time he really fell for a girl. Kurt and Blaine had prepared dinner for the four of them, and just when Rachel said she would, she knocked on the door.

"I didn't get it," Rachel huffed as she walked into the living area. "I don't even know why I go to auditions anymore – Finn?"

"Rachel – h-hi." Finn stammered.

"Do you want to ask or me?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

"I'll do it," Kurt looked at his friend and his brother. "How on the planet do you two know each other?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." Rachel looked at Kurt.

"He is my brother," Kurt was looking at Rachel. "How do you know my brother?"

"We did a music program together almost four years ago." Finn piped up.

"He was the Grease guy?" Blaine asked.

"Oh my god-" Kurt looked at Blaine and then at Rachel.

"What have you been doing?" Finn broke the silence.

"Auditions for musicals, still trying to make it – You know, the dream." Rachel said quickly.

"And she has the most adorable little girl." Kurt looked at Rachel.

"You have a baby?" Finn asked.

Rachel was glaring at Kurt. "Fanny – she just turned three a couple days ago."

Even Finn who wasn't the brightest at math could figure out the math for this. It took him a minute but he just sat there shocked.

"M-mine." He broke the silence, stammering.

Rachel just sat there and nodded. Kurt and Blaine were looking at each other, dumb founded for words and Finn couldn't even scrape two words together.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of it's characters nor do I own Grease.**

**A/N: Okay so I've been back and forth at this chapter since everything with Cory happened – Please tell me what you all think, and I hope that you all enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn didn't know what to say. A million thoughts were racing through his mind. What did she look like? Did she like Ice Cream? What was her favourite kind of Ice Cream? Did Rachel even let her have Ice Cream? There was so many things that he wanted to know. His eyes were directed at Rachel. Kurt was furiously whispering something to her, but he couldn't even see his brother. Then his eyes were at the various photos on Kurt's fridge. He got up and saw a picture of Rachel, Kurt and a small girl that no doubt was Rachel's.

"That's her," Rachel piped up. "She looks like you, Finn."

"Are you kidding," Finn was inspecting it. "She is your clone."

"I know." Kurt commented.

"The smile," Rachel said. "That's your smile."

"Can I meet her?" Finn asked.

Rachel froze for a moment, and Kurt whispered something to Rachel. Finn was just looking at the shorter woman.

"I guess so," Rachel said after what felt like a millennium. "But I am busy and I have an off Broadway ensemble and-"

"Fanny is coming to my birthday next week," Kurt cut off Rachel who was speaking so fast no one could understand her. "Finn will be there too."

"I don't want to make your birthday awkward." Rachel looked at her best friend.

"As long as there is cake I don't care what happens." Kurt commented.

"Well then I guess that is set." Blaine finally spoke up.

* * *

Rachel had come home from the small off Broadway set and picked up Fanny who had been with the nanny all day. She got to the front of the restaurant Kurt and Blaine had picked and took a deep breath. Fanny, who was holding her hand, looked up at her.

"What's wrong mummy?" The girl asked.

"Nothing baby." Rachel smiled.

They got up to the table and the girl raced straight into Kurt's arms. For the last three years, the girl had taken on Kurt and Blaine as her male role models, as Rachel didn't know many good people besides these two and she always wanted Fanny to have good male role models.

"Did mummy dress you again?" Kurt laughed as he was looking at the girl who was dressed in leg warmers and a dress that didn't match.

"Uncle Blaine!" The girl squealed as Blaine gave her a high five.

Finn had stood and the girl raced behind Rachel. Finn came up to the small girl and crouched down to her level.

"Hi," Finn said softly. "My name is Finn."

The girl just looked at him and gripped onto Rachel's dress. The girl looked straight up to her mother.

"I'm Fanny." The girl said quietly.

Finn wasn't used to trying to interact with children this young. He was a high school teacher so he only knew how to interact with teenagers.

"Here," Rachel gave Fanny her newest doll and sat her down. "Why don't you show Finn how you play with her?"

It took a second but Fanny was almost instantly telling Finn all about the doll Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine brought her for her birthday. It was obvious to Kurt, Blaine and Rachel that Fanny felt comfortable enough with Finn – the girl didn't stop talking to him all evening.

"Do you think that Finn is going to replace me?" Rachel asked Kurt as Fanny was asleep on her mums shoulder just after nine and they were walking to the cab. "I mean he is going to want to spend more time with her, and she will forget me."

"You are her mum," Kurt said quietly as he looked at the small girl, fast asleep on her mother. "I don't think Fanny is going to be forgetting her favourite person in the world any time soon."

"I guess you're right." Rachel kissed the small girl on the cheek.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the overwhelming amount of alerts and reviews. It is so great to see that you guys are all enjoying this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was getting the three year old dressed and ready. She and Finn had come to a mutual agreement that he would get to see her all day on Saturdays. Rachel was always working that day and she it was better than paying the nanny for working on the weekend.

"You're going to be seeing Finn today," Rachel was combing her hair. "I was thinking maybe you should start calling him daddy."

"Why?" The three year old turned around. "Is Finn my daddy?"

"He is," Rachel smiled. "Can you promise me to be good for him today?"

Rachel got her ready and Finn knocked on the door. She gave Finn the girl's bag that had some of her stuff in it that she would need during the day – hat, sunscreen and a spare change of clothes.

"Ready to go kiddo." Finn comically put her backpack on.

"I don't want to go!" Fanny was looking at her mum. "I want to stay with mummy."

"Why baby?" Rachel knelt down to her. "Daddy is really nice."

"But I love you mummy." Fanny was looking at Rachel.

"Hey," Rachel pulled the girl into her. "I'll be here waiting to tuck you in tonight."

"Promise?" The girl was looking at her.

"Pinky Promise," Rachel said as she hugged the girl. "Be good."

Rachel watched them leave and sighed as she shut the door. She continued getting herself ready for work after watching them walk down the street.

* * *

Finn was panicked about this day. He was worried the girl was going to get hurt or he would give her food she wasn't allowed to have or she didn't want to spend the day with him. He knew that the first few times would be hard because Fanny was so used to Rachel but the girl had a way of bouncing back very quickly.

"What are we doing today daddy?" The girl asked as she held onto his hand walking down the street.

"Do you like the park?" He asked.

"Yeah!" The girl beamed.

Finn laughed as they walked on and the small girl went on telling Finn a story about something that happened to her. He got her into the swing at the park and began pushing her very slowly.

"She won't break," A mother slightly older than he was commented. "You can push her harder on the swing."

"Higher!" Fanny was kicking her legs.

"Thank you," Finn commented. "I'm still very new at this."

"She is adorable," The woman added. "How old is she?"

"Three," Finn responded. "She looks exactly like her mother."

Finn and this woman were having a conversation while Fanny played until she had enough. They walked back to Finn's apartment and he put on cartoons for the girl. He made her lunch and they played until bath and pyjamas time – both which he mastered successfully. The girl was struggling to stay awake the whole cab ride back home but didn't want to fall asleep without Rachel.

* * *

Rachel had come home from work and realised she could have her first shower in three years without Fanny screaming the house down. She just had a towel on and was singing around the house finding her sweats when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and her face went bright red.

"As a music teacher, you have a lovely voice." Finn laughed.

"Oh you've heard me sing before." Rachel slapped him playfully.

Rachel ran into her room and threw on some clothes. Fanny was looking at both Rachel and Finn.

"Sing me something mummy?" Fanny yawned.

"I think daddy doesn't need to be treated with that." Rachel pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Then mummy and daddy sing together!" Fanny looked at them.

Finn just looked at Rachel and then at Fanny before he started singing.

_I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!  
_  
Rachel joined in and sat next to Fanny, still looking at Finn.

_You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.  
Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.  
_  
Fanny was smiling at both her parents as they sung in harmony. They sung until the girl fell asleep. Rachel shut the bedroom door and Finn was standing there.

"Thanks for helping put her to bed." Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Not a problem." Finn said as Rachel showed him the door.

She opened it and their faces were inches apart. The only sensible thing to do was kiss, so Finn took the opportunity and Rachel sunk into it before she realised what she was doing.

"No Finn," Rachel shut her eyes. "It took months for me to get over you. I told myself I wouldn't let that happen again. For Fanny's sake – If we break up, it will devastate her."

"I guess I will see you Saturday then." Finn shrugged as he walked out the door.

More than anything Rachel wanted run after him and tell him that she loved him. But Fanny stopped her. That small girl was the best thing that had ever happened to Rachel and she couldn't break her heart if they didn't work out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Grease or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I know you want more Finchel and it is going to happen soon I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

A few months had passed and Fanny was now spending every second weekend with Finn as well as coming to see her as often as he could. It was early December and the small girl was sitting with Finn at Rachel's dining table.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Finn asked Rachel.

"We have Hanukah not Christmas daddy." Fanny commented as Rachel just nodded.

"You've never celebrated Christmas before?" Finn asked as Fanny shook her head.

"Were actually going back to Ohio for the holidays," Rachel commented. "My dad's hardly see her so this is kind of their only opportunity."

"You're from Ohio?" Finn was shocked. "You don't seem like you're from anywhere but here."

"I was born and raised in Lima," Rachel laughed. "I have lived here since eighteen though. The city does grow into you."

"How did we grow up in the same town and not know each other at all." Finn was shaking his head.

"Kurt asked the same question," Rachel laughed. "I guess it is bigger than we think it is."

"Well I am actually going home for the holidays too," Finn responded. "I kind of love the holidays at home with Kurt and my parents. Maybe I can show her Christmas this year."

"Yeah!" Fanny beamed as Rachel just nodded and agreed.

* * *

Finn had taken Fanny go and see Santa that weekend and Kurt picked up enrolment forms for a teaching course.

"You're doing a teaching course?" Kurt looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Those who can't do, teach right?" Rachel commented.

"But you can do," Kurt was looking at her. "You're the most talented person I know, Rachel."

"Talent doesn't get you jobs Kurt," Rachel sat down. "I can't continue living pay check to pay check and having to budget to get Fanny a new pair of shoes. I need a stable job."

"Remember what you said to our dance teacher in college Rachel," Kurt looked at her. "I might not write the great American novel or cure a disease, but give me a stage and I know that is where I am supposed to be."

That's when they heard knocking on the door and Kurt opened it to his husband who looked like he had run across half the city.

"Good to see you've started jogging again." Kurt joked as Blaine rushed past him.

"Rachel!" Blaine stopped at her. "Rachel."

"What has happened?" Rachel was looking at the man.

"Well you know that new musical I have been writing songs for," Blaine began as Rachel nodded. "Well a friend of mine said that he is casting for the _Funny Girl _musical that they are bringing back to Broadway and he said they were looking for fresh talent and I got you an audition."

"In the ensemble?" Rachel asked.

"No, Fanny." Blaine had got his breath back.

"I can't do it." Rachel responded.

"Rachel," Kurt piped up. "This is your dream role. You named your daughter after her for crying out loud."

"What if there is some other annoying, Jewish girl out there who is that much better than me," Rachel responded. "That would kill me, Kurt."

"What would kill you?" Finn and Fanny came into the room.

"Rachel wants to do a teaching course and not go to an audition to play Fanny Brice." Kurt was looking at his best friend.

"You're too good to be a teacher Rachel." Finn responded.

"Mummy you love Fanny." The small girl was looking at her.

Rachel could tell the girl was disappointed. The amount of times she had sat the girl down and they had watched the musical together, singing along to all the songs – If Rachel didn't owe to her own Fanny, she at least did to the years she spent in Ohio as a child dreaming about this day.

"When is the audition?" Rachel asked Blaine.

"Monday," Blaine commented. "They need to cast pretty quickly."

"Who is going to look after Fanny though?" Rachel responded. "I can't bring her to the audition with me."

"I will," Finn piped up. "If it means that you don't do the teaching course."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Rachel sighed.

"If you don't get this, then no one will pressure you to audition and you can do teaching." Finn looked at Kurt and Blaine and Fanny who nodded.

Rachel spent the whole weekend practicing for the audition. If she didn't get this, it was her final audition so she was desperate to make it count.

* * *

Finn picked the girl up early on Monday so that Rachel would have time to get ready. At the audition she found out that they were desperate for a new lead after the woman who was originally cast bailed for a movie she got and they started rehearsals at the start of the New Year. Two days later Rachel's phone started ringing while she and Fanny were having breakfast.

"Miss Berry," The woman said after Rachel answered. "We need you to come in for a call back today. It's between you and one other woman. We just need to see your acting."

"Okay." Rachel said as she got the girl dressed.

They went to Finn's place and he working, then they went to Kurt and Blaine's and no one was home. Rachel sighed as she watched her dream slip away.

"I can watch you?" Fanny asked Rachel.

"You can't baby," Rachel commented. "That would be the last thing they would want to know about me."

"But I'm Fanny too." The girl said as Rachel's eyes widened.

She got them off the subway and they walked to the theatre. The woman who auditioned Rachel looked at the small girl and then at Rachel.

"I'm sorry," Rachel commented. "I couldn't find a sitter for her. She will just watch here, I promise."

"I guess that is okay." The woman said grumpily. Fanny looked at Rachel.

"I apologised," Rachel snapped. "I am sick of this. I have been trying to make it for ten years now, but I don't know that I want to. No one understands that I have a child so I can't work if there is no sitter for her. I have been racing around for the last hour and a half trying to find someone to babysit my daughter and no one was available. I used to think that acting and singing were the only things that were ever important, and I am good at both, but I am Fanny's mum before I am anything else."

"Your daughter's name is Fanny?" One of the producers asked.

"Yes," Rachel turned around, realising she had got herself quite a crowd. "And if you excuse us, we have to go."

"No," Fanny looked at Rachel and refused to get up. "Your Fanny too."

"No I'm not baby, I'm Rachel." Rachel said to the girl.

"Do you want your mum to audition today?" The man asked as Fanny nodded her head.

Fanny watched as Rachel auditioned. When she got home, she called Kurt crying. She knew that she blown whatever chance it was that she had. She started packing for them to go to Ohio and would start her teaching course in the New Year.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you like this chapter and I promise the next one there is going to be very Finchel and Rachel is going to get a big surprise too.**


	5. Chapter 5

They had gone to Ohio and Finn was with Kurt, trying to find a present for Rachel's birthday. They had been shopping for over an hour and Finn collapsed on a seat.

"We are never going to find anything." He grumbled.

"Well it's kind of hard to get her something when you won't tell me if she is a friend, or more than a friend." Kurt commented.

"It's complicated." Finn looked at his brother.

"Do you want to go out with her?" Kurt asked.

"It wouldn't matter anyway because she doesn't want to go out with me." Finn responded.

"You love her." Kurt gasped.

Their parents married when the men were sixteen but in the last twelve years the step brothers had become very close with each other.

"She doesn't like me so it doesn't matter." Finn said as Kurt sat next to him.

"Are we talking about the same Rachel?" Kurt asked. "It is obvious that she likes you, Finn. Really likes you."

"Well she did kiss me." Finn scratched his head.

"What? When?" Kurt was soaking in all the gossip.

"After my first day with Fanny." Finn answered.

"Okay I have known that girl for nine years and she doesn't just kiss anyone," Kurt got his brother up. "We have to get her a gift that is going to make her fall into your arms."

"And what do you have in mind?" Finn asked.

They walked into a jewellery store and Finn was eyeing off a necklace with a small gold star pendant. He pointed it out to Kurt.

"Gold stars are her thing." They said at the same time as they looked at each other.

The next night, they were all at breadsticks with Rachel's dads for her birthday dinner. Fanny was sitting on Finn's lap, happily enjoying her dinner when Rachel's phone went off.

"It's the casting agent." Rachel looked at Kurt.

"Answer it." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hello." Rachel said after a deep breath.

She got up and went outside to the front of the restaurant. When she walked back in, no one could read her face. She had either been told she did or didn't get the part.

"How was it?" Blaine asked eagerly.

"Well," Rachel said slowly, in an almost sad way. "You are looking at broadways brand new Fanny Brice."

The volume at their table had increased by about ten as Rachel was swarmed in congratulations. Fanny started getting tired so her dads decided to take small girl home and Kurt and Blaine decided they were going to take the four of them out for a drink. Rachel climbed into Finn's car towards midnight and he handed her a present.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Rachel inspected the gift.

"Just open it." Finn half smiled.

Rachel opened the box and saw the pendant. She put the necklace on and checked in the car mirror before looking at Finn.

"I love it," She smiled. "It's so me – a gold star."

"I'm so proud of you Rachel," Finn said as she turned. "You are an amazing mother and are doing such a good job with our girl. And now you get to be an actress too. You'll take over the world soon enough. I love you."

Rachel just looked at the man behind the steering wheel and she couldn't stop herself. He was the only man she would ever let near Fanny, and she really wanted to try things again with him. They ended up in Finn's bed at the Hummel-Hudson house.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Finn said, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, I am sure." Rachel breathed in heavily.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and the reviews. I hope you enjoy this.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel had fallen asleep and woke up, almost in a daze. It took her a minute before she realised she was in Finn's bedroom. She reached over to pick up her phone and saw it was just after seven. She moved Finn's arm off her and got herself up, searching for all her clothes.

"Why are you going?" Finn mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Remember the three year old daughter we have," Rachel was clipping up her bra. "She will be up soon and I want to go home and have a shower before I come back here to introduce her to everyone."

"You didn't drive though?" Finn asked. "You have no car."

"Can I borrow yours?" Rachel asked. "Otherwise I will have to wake Kurt and I really don't want to."

"Okay," Finn smiled, throwing her his car keys. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you too." Rachel said grabbing her bag and closing the bedroom door behind her.

She tiptoed out of the house, careful not to wake anyone. She almost got to the front door when Kurt just looked at her.

"Four years I lived with you," Rachel grumbled to herself. "I should know that you are up at the crack of dawn."

"Are you dating?" Kurt asked eagerly.

"Yes," Rachel looked at him. "But do not tell anyone. I don't know if were telling people yet."

Kurt was beaming with excitement as Rachel just shook her head and found Finn's car. She got back to her place and was able to have a shower before Fanny got up. The girl was admiring the necklace that Rachel was putting back on.

"It's pretty." The three year old was sitting on her mother's bed.

"Daddy got it for me." Rachel smiled.

"Why?" Fanny asked curiously.

"It was a birthday present." Rachel responded quickly.

She started picking out clothes for the small girl to wear for the day. As much as Rachel was happy about everything in her life, Fanny had never met Burt and Carole before, and they were her grandparents. She didn't really know how the small girl was going to respond to them. They were in Finn's car close to lunch time, and the small girl was talking to Rachel from her car seat.

"Where are we going?" Fanny asked.

"To see grandma and grandpa." Rachel responded, focussing on the road.

"What?" Fanny asked.

"They are like Grandpa Hiram and Grandpa Leroy," Rachel responded. "But you call them Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole. They are daddy's parents."

"Grandpa Burt and Grandma Carole." Fanny repeated as Rachel nodded.

They got to the house, and the small girl was clinging onto Rachel's hand. Finn opened the door and the girl ran to him. He turned around and Kurt, Blaine, Burt and Carole were sitting in the living area.

"This is Rachel." Finn introduced the woman first.

"Kurt's college room-mate." Burt recalled as Rachel just nodded.

By this point, Fanny had retreated to Rachel again and was holding onto her skirt. The small girl was just looking at her grandparents.

"This is Fanny," Rachel explained. "She is shy around new people."

"Definitely not a trait from you." Kurt commented and Rachel and Blaine laughed.

"Fanny," Finn said as the girl looked at him. "Come here and I'll introduce you."

The girl slowly walked over to her dad, who knelt down to her height and put his arm around her.

"This is grandma and grandpa." Finn said as the girl nodded.

She spent the first part of lunch clinging to Finn, Rachel, Kurt or Blaine and slowly started warming up to her grandparents.

"Are you going to be here for Christmas?" Carole asked.

"They both are," Finn looked at Rachel and Fanny. "They're Jewish so they don't celebrate Christmas."

"I don't want to impose," Rachel said quickly. "You said Christmas was for Fanny."

"You aren't imposing." Finn, Burt, Carole and Kurt said at the same time.

* * *

Christmas day came around the next week, and Fanny and Rachel were going to spend the entire day with the Hummel-Hudson's. He had picked them up fairly early in the morning, and had taken them back to the house. It was a freezing cold day, which Finn liked, and after the Christmas lunch, they were sitting around the fire place. Fanny was sitting on Burt's lap as he was telling a Christmas story to her. Kurt has his head on Blaine's shoulder and Finn looked at Rachel before putting his arm around her, and she did the same as Kurt.

"This is why I love Christmas." Finn looked at the shorter brunette.

"I can see the appeal," Rachel half smiled. "Eating food, fireplaces and stories."

"And you," Finn laughed. "You're the best part of Christmas."

"I think Fanny might be offended." Rachel commented.

"My two Fanny's," Finn corrected himself. "The best part of Christmas."

Rachel just put her head back on his shoulder and watched the small girl get into the story that Burt was telling. Then she looked at Finn. If you would have told Rachel Berry a year ago that she was going to spend Christmas like this, she would have probably laughed. Everything was suddenly coming together – She had Fanny Brice, Fanny Berry and Finn.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you all for the alerts and the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and as per usual, I love hearing what your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

They got back to New York and their lives became very hectic. Rachel was spending all her time at rehearsals. It had been over a month since they had come back and Valentine's Day was coming up – and Finn thought it would be a good night out with Rachel. Finn knew someone who could get Fanny into a day care during the week, because they figured it was better that she was around kids her own age and not a nanny when they were working all day. He was picking up the girl to take her to day care and Rachel was at the table with her.

"What are you doing on Friday?" Finn asked. "I was thinking that we could leave Fanny with her babysitter."

"Friday," Rachel was half reading a scene over breakfast, and half flicking through her diary. "I have rehearsals until six – I can fit you in."

"Great." Finn responded.

He was sitting in the teacher's lounge at lunch time, just looking at his coffee.

"Is something up?" His friend Tina, who was an English Teacher and sometimes helped him in Glee Club, took a seat next to him.

"Not really," Finn explained. He always felt bad that he was always taking a load off on Tina. "I mean Rachel is so busy, I never see her. And this morning she said she could 'fit me in.' I don't want to be something that she has to put in her diary."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it that way." Tina responded.

"We haven't even been on a real date yet," Finn explained. "Between her rehearsals and Fanny, she doesn't have time for anything."

"Have you-" Tina asked, before Finn stopped her and just nodded.

"Every couple goes through bad patches," Tina explained. "Mike and I fight all the time. Talk to her when you see her next."

Tina walked off and Finn headed to his office to prepare for his next class. He gathered Tina was right; it was just a bad patch. He would talk to Rachel.

* * *

Valentine's Day came and Rachel realised she was hours late for Finn. They had asked everyone to stay back to run a number and she was racing home. She got there, and Finn was sitting on the couch – and he didn't look happy.

"Where is Amy?" Rachel asked.

"I sent her home at about eight," Finn responded. "After we missed our dinner reservations."

"I am so sorry Finn," Rachel looked at the taller man. "They ran over."

"And you couldn't call or text?" Finn asked.

"It's just a date," Rachel commented. "We can reschedule it."

"I don't want to be the guy that you have _fit in _or _reschedule _in your diary," Finn snapped. "We haven't been on one date. This is the most I have spoken to you in a month. I love you, Rachel, I really do, but I need to see you."

"Finn," Rachel said after listening to him. "I should have called you. I am so sorry. I've never had so much on my plate at the one time and I don't handle stress well. I miss you too Finn, but you have to understand that I love my job. It has taken me so long to get this-"

"I don't want you to quit the show," Finn stopped her. "I just want you to make time for me. That's all. Even if it's a couple of hours a week, just us, I'm okay."

Rachel just laughed at herself, jumping to conclusions. The next morning, Rachel and Fanny were making breakfast for Finn who had spent the night. Finn got up when he smelled pancakes cooking and Rachel and Fanny were standing in the kitchen with aprons on.

"What is happening?" Finn asked. "Are you making pancakes? I thought you had work today?"

"I have the whole day with you and Fanny." Rachel smiled.

"I love you Rachel Berry." Finn responded, walking over the woman and kissing her.

"Do you love me daddy?" Fanny asked, sitting on the counter top.

"Of course I love you." Finn lifted the girl up and kissed her before he put her back on the counter. "But I have to go and check out an apartment today."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Cause otherwise I will have nowhere to live," Finn laughed. "I was supposed to be here for a few months and I was able to stay on at the school because the kids love me but I wasn't able to get more time on the apartment."

"Why don't you move in here?" Rachel said focussing on the pancakes. "You get more time with Fanny, and I could do with having you around."

"You want me to move in?" Finn asked Rachel who just nodded. "Well then that's a done deal."

Fanny started clapping in excitement, and Finn pulled the two girls into him for a family hug. He moved in a few weeks later and Rachel realised how much she missed having someone who wasn't three years old around the house.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. This is a very Finchel-y chapter and the story is starting to come along. I hope you enjoyed it and as per usual, your opinions and thoughts are always wanted.**


	8. Chapter 8

After months of rehearsals, it was opening night. Rachel didn't get much sleep and she was getting Fanny ready for day care. She had been dreaming about this day since before she could remember, and now that it had come, a part of her wasn't ready.

"Morning," The taller man smiled at her, putting on his tie for work. "Nervous?"

"That is an understatement," Rachel was tying up the girl's hair. "This is it Finn. All my hard work from age two comes down to tonight."

"You will be great," Finn responded. "I know Fanny is excited to see you up there."

"Yeah!" Fanny beamed.

"You two better get going," Rachel said, looking at the time. "I'll see you both after the show."

"Break a leg," Finn kissed her. "You're going to be a hit."

Fanny was next and the small girl hugged her mother and then kissed her.

"Are you going to wish mummy luck?" Finn asked.

"Good luck mummy." The girl said as Rachel squeezed her and kissed the small girl.

"Go," The woman got up and opened the door. "I'll be looking for you two in the crowd."

Finn had picked the girl up from day-care after he finished work and had managed to get her into the bath. He was drying her off and the doorbell rang, which caused Fanny to run off completely naked to see who was at the door.

"Fanny!" Finn called out, racing after her.

The girl turned around, tripping and missing the TV cabinet in the living area of the apartment by about an inch. The girl started crying in shock and Finn picked her up. He wrapped a towel around her and opened the door with his free hand. Kurt and Blaine who could hear the crying from outside were at the door.

"Fanny!" Kurt said as Finn handed her over. "What happened sweetie?"

"She had a bit of a fall," Finn commented. "She isn't hurt."

"You aren't dressed?" Kurt was rubbing the girls back, quieting her down.

"I had to get her to have a bath and now I have to dress her." Finn commented.

"You go shower," Kurt smiled. "Blaine and I have her."

When Finn came out, Fanny was all dressed and ready to go. They cabbed it to the theatre and met Rachel's fathers at the front.

"I am so nervous for her." Kurt said as they found their seats.

"This is Rachel," Blaine grabbed his husband's hand. "She'll be amazing."

When the lights went out in the theatre, Finn's heart started racing for the woman. Fanny was sitting on his lap, and grabbed his hand. He was in awe when he saw Rachel on the stage. He loved her, but seeing her in her element, he had never loved her more. The whole show, Fanny was pointing Rachel out and clapping for her mother after every song, Finn knew the girl was only four, but she was very proud of her mother. Fanny fell asleep on Finn at the end it was almost 10pm after all. The six of them ended up at Rachel and Finn's apartment and everyone had left after midnight.

"You were amazing," Finn responded, as he came out their bedroom. "I left these here, but they are for you."

"They are beautiful!" Rachel was holding the bouquet of flowers. "Thanks Finn."

"You should have seen Fanny," Finn laughed. "She was clapping after all the songs."

"I thought that was her," Rachel was looking at her bedroom door. "You know that was always my biggest concern. Not making her proud of me."

"Well I'm pretty sure you have officially become her hero." Finn laughed.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you like this chapter and as per usual, your thoughts are always welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

After opening night, Rachel was very quickly becoming very popular. She was booked for interviews all over the country. Finn had tried to see as many of them as he could on TV with Fanny, but it was hard to keep up. Their relationship remained surprisingly in-tact despite Rachel's instant rise of popularity. It was the night of _The Tony Awards_ and newly five year old Fanny was admiring her mother's dress.

"You are so pretty!" The girl gushed. "Like a princess, mummy!"

Rachel just smiled as the girl was on her tippy toes looking at the necklace Rachel was going to wear. Finn came into the room and they turned around.

"Wow," He said as his eyes caught Rachel's smile. "You do scrub up well."

"Thank you," Rachel laughed at the man who was suited up and ready to go. "You look pretty good yourself, Hudson."

"Hot stuff," Kurt commented, making his entrance. "Lucky you know designers, right?"

"I sure am." Rachel responded.

She grabbed her bag and Finn took her hand. They ran over what to do with Fanny, even though Kurt and Blaine had taken care of her a million times.

"Be good!" Rachel knelt down to the girl.

"Good luck mummy," The girl hugged her mother. "You'll win."

Kurt and Blaine had got the five year old to have a shower, get in her pyjamas and they were watching the award show together, eating pizza that Blaine had ordered for them.

"It's way past your bed time Fan." Blaine checked his phone.

"No," Fanny said quickly. "I want to watch mummy."

Blaine was about to tell her go to bed, when Rachel's category came on. The three of them didn't budge an inch. When Rachel's name was called, Kurt let out a tiny scream. Fanny hugged her uncles and Blaine was just smiling at the TV. They watched the small diva go up on stage.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson, who got me the audition for Fanny in the first place – you never gave up on me and my talent and I am eternally grateful," Blaine just smiled at the woman who had worked so hard and finally got what she deserved. "I want to thank my stylist and best friend in the whole world, Kurt Hummel-Anderson. I love you. Finn Hudson, the love of my life, you kept me grounded and relatively sane for this past crazy year and a half. And I cannot go without mentioning, my beautiful little girl, the real Fanny and inspiration behind everything I do. Mummy loves you sweetie, now it's bed time."

"You heard your mum." Kurt and Blaine said in unison, the girl too tired to put up a fight.

"I am really happy mummy won." Fanny said as Kurt brushed the hair out of her face.

"We all are," Kurt kissed the girl. "Night Fanny."

"Night Uncle Kurt." The girl yawned as she fell asleep and her uncles left the room."

* * *

The week after the award show, Rachel and Finn had booked a weekend away. Rachel's dads were in New York and had Fanny for three days while they were at the beach. They had spent two days resting and sunbaking and it was their last morning there. The sun had come up, but it wasn't hot yet. Rachel was looking out at the sand and noticed the words, _Rachel will you marry me? _She turned around and Finn was on one knee.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Finn looked at the woman. "You are single best thing that has ever walked into my life. Your talent is beyond belief, and you have worked harder than anyone I know to become a star. You are a real star, Rachel Berry and I want to spend the rest of my life making you and Fanny as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?"

Rachel just nodded as the tears came flooding out of her eyes, before the man slipped the ring on her finger and she kissed him. She had called Kurt and Blaine on the car ride home and told them to come for dinner that night where they would tell them and Rachel's dads, as well as Fanny. Finn was on the phone to his parents in the car.

"Mum," Finn was focussing on the road. "I kind of have some news."

"News?" His mother asked.

"We're getting married." Rachel explained to the woman she was becoming a lot closer to.

"Do Kurt and Blaine know?" Burt asked.

"We're going to tell them and Fanny tonight." Finn explained.

They got off the phone and Rachel was still in shock of the entire day. That night they got some alone time with the five year old when Rachel was doing her hair after the girl had a shower.

"That's pretty!" Fanny admired her mother's ring. "Did daddy get you that?"

"He did," Rachel responded. "Daddy asked me to marry him?"

"What's that mean?" Fanny cocked her head to one side.

"That means that daddy and mummy are going to have a big party and lots of cake." Finn responded.

"But why?" Fanny asked.

"Because mummy and daddy love each other and they want to be husband and wife sweetie." Rachel responded.

"Mr and Mrs Hudson," Finn joked as Rachel paused. "You don't have to become Hudson's."

"No, Rachel Hudson," Rachel responded. "I like it, but I will still be Rachel Berry on stage."

"Of course." Finn responded, nodding.

"What about me?'" Fanny asked. "Am I still Fanny Berry?"

This wasn't something either Finn or Rachel had discussed. Fanny's surname had been Berry since she was born and neither of them had changed it, even though she is technically a Hudson.

"You would be Fanny Hudson," Finn looked at Rachel who nodded. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah!" Fanny smiled.

Kurt, Blaine and her parents had heard the whole conversation and were trying to contain excitement. Kurt saw the ring and couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Dibs on maid of honour." Finn, Rachel and Fanny were looking at him.

"You don't want to be my best man?" Finn looked at his brother.

"Of course I do, I forgot," Kurt said quickly. "Sorry Rachel."

"That's okay," Rachel laughed. "You are about twenty moons ahead of us anyway."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alert and reviews. Wedding coming up in the next chapter so VERY Finchel-ly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I always love to hear your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt had taken on the role of wedding planner. For him, this was the one wedding that he wanted to organise. His brother and his best friend were getting married. They had planned to wait a year before marrying, and their wedding day had soon arrived.

"Rachel," Kurt came into the room where the bridal party were getting ready. "Do you know where Fanny is?"

"Fanny?" Rachel snapped her head around. "No – I thought she was with you!"

"She wasn't with the boys, I assumed she was here." Kurt said, starting to panic.

"Are you telling me that my six year old may be walking around Manhattan all by herself?" Rachel had stood up by this point, and Kurt could see the tears filling her eyes.

"It's okay Rachel, we'll find her." Santana, her maid of honour said quickly as everyone else got up.

Everyone had split up and was looking for the small girl. Rachel was left to sit and wait with Kurt as he tried to comfort the crying woman.

"I don't understand," Rachel sobbed. "Fanny – she was so happy about this. Why would she try to run away?"

"I don't know, Rachel," Kurt said quietly. "We have at least ten people searching for her, more, so she will be found."

Rachel's dads place to search was the lobby of the hotel they were getting married in. They took a quick scan and it didn't take a second for them to see the small girl that was a spitting image of her mother. She was sitting on a chair, holding onto a photo.

"Hi baby," Her grandfather's said as the girl turned her head. "What do you have there?"

The girl showed them the photo of her and her mother on their first trip to Ohio. By this point she had shifted into one of their laps.

"Why do you have that picture honey?" Hiram asked.

"I don't want mummy to have another baby." Fanny said quite expressively.

"Mummy isn't having another baby." Both her grandfather's said in unison.

"Someone at school said that mummies and daddies only get married so they can have babies." Fanny said factually.

"They have you," Leroy was petting the girl's hair. "You are their baby sweetie."

"So their won't be another baby?" Fanny asked.

"Not for a while sweetheart." Her grandfathers tried to reassure her.

Finn had knocked on the door of the bridal party's room in the hotel and Kurt opened it. Finn brushed past him and Rachel had started crying again.

"You couldn't find her?" Rachel asked.

"No," Finn said nervously. "We've looked everywhere."

Rachel just sighed as Finn grabbed her and held her close to him. There was another knock on the door, and Rachel got up, opening it to her fathers and Fanny who was holding their hand.

"Oh my god," Rachel pulled the girl into her and started crying again. "Fanny you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Someone at school told her that parents only get married to have babies." Leroy and Hiram said at the same time.

"Did you think you weren't going to be the baby anymore?" Finn asked as the girl who was sitting on his lap nodded.

Kurt came back into the room with the remainder of the bridal and grooms parties.

"Fanny!" Kurt said as the girl smiled at her uncle. "Do you think we should get this show on the road?"

"Yeah." Fanny nodded as Rachel and Finn could only smile at the small girl.

After that terrifying hour, everyone took their places. To say that Kurt had planned the perfect wedding was an understatement. Finn and Rachel had finally gotten a second to each other after the ceremony.

"I was so scared Rachel," Finn said quietly to his new wife. "I thought she was kidnapped or something."

"She was just pulling a Rachel Berry," Rachel laughed. "I'm pretty sure I tried to run away at her age."

The rest of the night went in a blur of singing, dancing and speeches. The one thing that Finn and Rachel had been insistent about was what their first dance song was going to be. It had to be the one song from the musical that brought them together.

_"We still need the choreography for you're the one I want." Twenty four year old Rachel Berry was looking at the sheet music._

_"I'm not really a dancer." Finn looked at her._

_"Just follow my lead." Rachel smiled._

_Rachel started dancing and Finn was fumbling his feet around and tried to follow her._

_I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!_

_Rachel started singing, and Finn was just looking at her in awe. She was good, no she was really good._

_You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true._

_The song ended and Finn pulled Rachel into a kiss that they both sunk into. It wasn't until the girl who was playing Sandy, was standing in the corner of the room and brought attention to herself that they remembered where they were._

Everyone at the wedding started clapping. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and took them back to their seats, looking at his wife. He never thought he would get to say that, but then again, he never thought he would have a lot of things that he did now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Grease or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. As usual, I always love to hear what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11a

Rachel was sitting in a doctor's office three years later. Her career had skyrocketed by this point and their lives had changed too. They were now living in a house outside the city and Fanny, who was now nine, was more than growing up on them.

"Rachel," The doctor who delivered Fanny all those years ago sat down. "We have the blood test results."

"I am pregnant, aren't I?" Rachel sighed as the doctor nodded. "My career has just started, well I feel like it has just started."

"You're married now," The woman tried to be comforting. "Things for you are a lot different than they were with Fanny."

"I guess." Rachel forced a smile, her mind only going to dark places.

The doctor gave her a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and a next appointment. After dinner that night, Finn was helping her clean dishes. Fanny had gone to have a shower upstairs.

"Rachel?" Finn stopped as she kept her back turned to him. "Rachel, turn around. What is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," Rachel said quietly. "Seven weeks."

"Oh wow," Finn put down the dish. "Are – are you okay?"

"Were not that young anymore Finn," Rachel said as the man watched her so dramatically speak. "There is going to be almost eleven years between Fanny and this baby. That is a lot Finn!"

"Look at me Rachel," Finn turned her around. "We can do this. We're doing a pretty good job with the first one, right?"

"Right." Rachel was still lightly crying.

"Well the second one will be just as awesome, I promise." Finn said, kissing his wife on the cheek.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were at the doctor's office for their twelve week appointment. The woman came in and Rachel greeted her straight away. If there was one thing she was happy about, she had a doctor that had taken the diva through one pregnancy already.

"This is my husband Finn," Rachel explained. "He is also Fanny's father."

"Nice to meet you Finn," The woman in her forties shook his hand. "How old is she now?"

"Nine." Rachel and Finn said in unison.

"My god they grow up fast." The doctor was in shock as Rachel and Finn nodded in agreement.

The doctor set up the machine and waved it around Rachel's flat stomach. A heartbeat filled the room and Finn got up, grabbing her hand.

"That's your baby," The doctor said as Finn and Rachel both looked at the screen. "It is all healthy and good from here. By the looks of things, you are twelve weeks and two days which brings your due date to May 10. But as Rachel knows we can expect it anywhere from three weeks before to two weeks later."

"That's around Fanny's birthday." Finn said out loud before Rachel threw her head back on the pillow.

"Like she isn't going to freak enough as is," Rachel sighed. "She will probably end up sharing her birthday with this baby."

* * *

They had left it to Rachel to tell Fanny about the baby. It was now thanksgiving and everyone was at the Hudson house. Their family had extended quite a bit in the last three years, now including Kurt and Blaine's two year old twins.

"What was this news you had to tell us?" Kurt asked as Rachel was literally a second away from saying that Fanny still didn't know.

"What news?" Fanny asked. By this point, Finn was looking at his wife.

"I'm pregnant." Rachel said, knowing that the situation was probably as bad as it was going to get.

"WHAT!" Fanny stood up and ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door.

"Shit." Finn grumbled as the door slammed.

"Who wants the job of talking to her?" Kurt asked.

"That would be us." Rachel said, walking up the stairs. Finn trailed behind her.

They got to the girls bedroom, and knocked before opening the door. Fanny's bedroom reminded her of her own as a child - Broadway posters all over the place and a lot of pink. Rachel and Finn sat on the bed as the girl lifted her head and looked at her mother.

"Hello gorgeous," Rachel joked as a smile spread across the girls face. "Works every time."

"I'm mad at you," Fanny sighed. "I am high maintenance. Who is going to take me to my dance classes? Music lessons? Recitals?"

"That would be me or dad, as usual." Finn responded.

"What about practicing my singing at home?" Fanny sat up. "With a baby there won't be much time."

"Do you think I would miss our singing time?" Rachel deadpanned her daughter.

"I just don't want to be forgotten when this baby comes." Fanny said quietly.

"I am on the cusp of making you my mini clone," Rachel looked at the girl. "Just so we can be on the stage together one time."

"You still want that?" Fanny asked. "I was like four when I asked for that."

"It's all part of my dream." Rachel smiled.

"That does sound pretty good." The girl smiled again.

"Can we go back down now?" Finn asked. "I can hear nan bringing out dessert."

"Without me?" Fanny raced Finn back down the stairs and if there was any proof that those two were related, you only had to look at them make a run for sweets.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Okay so this is part one of the chapter. I am kind of thinking it should be a boy and if you have any ideas for names for him I would love to hear them.**


	12. Chapter 11b

They were at their twenty week appointment and the doctor was going through all the usual things. Finn was holding onto Rachel's hand as the woman checked the baby out.

"It is a very healthy baby so far," The doctor looked at the parents. "Do we want to know the gender?"

"Yes." Rachel and Finn said very quickly.

The doctor grabbed the wand again and moved around so the parents could see for themselves.

"Can you see that?" The doctor pointed to the screen.

"Were having a boy!" Finn said almost excitedly as Rachel could do nothing but laugh.

They got to the car and Rachel was driving them back to the house. Finn was really quiet most of the trip, not saying anything.

"Are you okay honey?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine." Finn responded as Rachel reached out for his hand.

"One of each," Rachel was still focusing on the road. "I was thinking, since by default Fanny was named by me, you could name this one."

"Really Rachel?" Finn asked. "You want me to name him."

"Absolutely," The diva responded. "I'll love whatever it is you decide."

"How did you pick Fanny's name?" Finn asked. "Or how did you decide it was right for her?"

"When I was pregnant I watched a lot of Funny Girl. There wasn't really any other name suitable for my offspring, though Kurt did try to push Sophia for a while. So in compromise with Kurt, I did decide to name her Fanny Sophia Berry." Rachel responded.

"I always liked her name. It was so different." Finn smiled.

"Me too," Rachel laughed. "She is one of a kind."

"You always have the best stories of Fanny as a baby, I kind of wish I was there." Finn responded.

"You'll have that with this one," Rachel responded. "I wished you were there with me when Fanny was up screaming at night time too, but we have each other now and that's all that counts."

* * *

From the day Finn heard he was having a son he started taking parenting classes. He hadn't told anyone including Rachel. He came home after the class one night and Rachel, who was now thirty weeks, was sitting up, alone.

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Finn said as the diva looked at him. He could tell she had been crying. "Are – are you okay? Is Fanny okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Who is she?" Rachel asked.

"Who is what?" Finn was now confused.

"You are always out at night and don't tell anyone where you're going," Rachel had jumped to conclusions. "If you are cheating on me, just be honest."

"I am definitely not cheating on you." Finn grabbed her hands.

"Well then what have you been doing?" Rachel asked.

"Parenting classes." Finn said as Rachel just looked at him, now confused too.

"You are a parent, why do you need parenting classes." She asked.

"I'm scared that I am going to screw it up. So I've been taking classes." Finn shrugged.

"You're a great dad." Rachel was still confused.

"I've never had to do bottles or diapers or anything with a little baby before, Rachel," Finn sat down. "That's why I took the classes, so I can actually be of some help with Chris."

"Who is Chris?" Rachel was trying to put everything together.

"Our son," Finn responded. "Well, that's a name I picked for him – Christopher Jacob Hudson. Kurt picked the middle name."

"Christopher Jacob Hudson," Rachel said before realising why he picked that name. "I love it Finn. And all the other stuff, you will pick it up in no time. Trust me."

"I was just scared of telling you I was scared," Finn got up and hugged his wife. "I'm sorry Rach."

"That's okay," She pulled out of the hug. "So Fanny and Chris – they actually go together."

"I know it wasn't a Broadway name," Finn explained. "But the name had to be as special to me as the name Fanny is to you."

"It is perfect Finn." Rachel kissed him, as he lifted her up and carried the woman to their master bedroom.

* * *

Rachel's due date had officially come and gone. The day after she was due was Fanny's birthday, aka, the one day Rachel did not want him to be born. It was two in the morning on Fanny's birthday and Rachel couldn't sleep. She had been feeling contractions for a couple of hours and they were just getting worse. Rachel was pacing around their kitchen.

"Chris," Rachel was talking to her large belly. "Can you please wait until tomorrow? Your sister will appreciate it buddy."

Even Rachel's talking to wasn't helping because it was just getting worse. She was still hoping and praying it wasn't the real thing, for the next four hours. By this point, Carole was up and she could see Rachel could hardly talk through her contractions anymore.

"Rachel, how far apart are they?" Carole asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Rachel managed through the next contraction.

Just as she said that, a puddle was created underneath Rachel. Carole and Rachel knew this was the real thing.

"I am getting Finn up." Carole said, placing towels over the puddle as Rachel grumbled.

Rachel didn't notice Fanny standing in the corner of the living area. She was looking at her mum who was breathing through pain. Finn walked straight past the ten year old and didn't notice her at all. He grabbed the hospital bag, and his car keys, helping Rachel to the car.

"Fanny?" Carole came into the room.

"Hi Nan," The girl said quietly. "Is the baby coming?"

"He is," Carole responded. "You're going to be a big sister today."

Carole couldn't really read the girl's face at all. Fanny just walked off to get ready for school and the older woman headed to the kitchen. When Fanny came back in, Burt was up and she saw pancakes on the table.

"Were having pancakes?" Fanny asked.

"Your dad said that you always have them on your birthday." Burt piped up this time.

Fanny wasn't about to say no to her favourite breakfast, and she her grandparents were only trying to help. Kurt had come past and was driving her to school on the way to work because Finn took the car and it didn't take a second before he started asking questions.

"Are you okay Fanny?" Her uncle was looking at the newly ten year old.

"Why my birthday?" Fanny asked. "There are 364 other days in the year he could have been born."

"That's brothers for you," Kurt responded. "Out right pains in the butt. Your dad was no exception."

"Really?" Fanny snapped her head towards Kurt.

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded. "We constantly fought when we were living at grandma and grandpa's place. You know Fanny; it is kind of cool that you and your brother share the same birthday."

"Why?" Fanny rolled her eyes.

"Well for one, your parents can't claim they forgot it," Kurt responded. "And he won't ever forget your birthday either."

"I guess." Fanny responded.

After school, Fanny didn't know who was meant to be collecting her. To say she was shocked she saw Finn sitting in the parking lot was an understatement.

"Dad?" Fanny climbed into the car. "Why are you here?"

"Your brother was born," Finn responded. "He is very little and cute."

"Not as cute as me, right?" Fanny looked at her dad, trying to crack a joke.

"Never as cute as you," Finn ruffled her hair. "I was thinking just you and me could go and get milkshakes and then we can go and see mum and Chris."

"I would like that." Fanny said, smiling at her dad.

They got to the hospital and Rachel was sitting up alone with Chris. The small girl walked over to her mother's side and Rachel moved up to make room for her.

"Is this him?" Fanny was looking at the small boy who was staring at Rachel.

"It is," Rachel lowered the boy into her arms. "Just watch his head."

"He looks like dad." Fanny smiled at the boy who was staring at her.

"Tell me about it," Rachel said quietly. "But it's only fair. You are my little clone."

"True." Fanny responded as she handed the boy back to Rachel.

Finn knocked on the door, and Fanny saw that he had got her a cupcake and put a candle on top.

"You didn't have to dad." Fanny rolled her eyes.

"You can't have a birthday without cake, it's a law." Finn explained as Rachel just laughed.

Finn and Rachel started singing happy birthday quietly and Fanny blew out the single candle. It might not have a big birthday, but sitting on the hospital bed with her mum, dad and brother was more than enough for Fanny.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and there are a few more to come.**


	13. Chapter 12

The next four years went fairly quickly. Both Finn and Rachel were busy with their own work and juggling Fanny and Chris along the way. Fanny was now in high school and spent a lot more time locked away in her bedroom, and a lot less time with Finn, Rachel and her brother.

"Fanny!" Finn called while making breakfast. "You are going to miss your bus."

"Yes, yes I know." Fanny called back before coming down the stairs.

The fourteen year old looked almost exactly like her mother. She had long dark brown hair, her mother's big brown eyes and a small build. Sometimes Finn had to do a double take.

"Have this," Finn handed her a piece of toast. "Have you got all your stuff?"

"Yes dad," Fanny grumbled. "I am going straight to my vocal lessons after school."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then." Finn responded.

When Finn said that, Rachel walked into the room with four year old Chris who was dressed for the day. The boy looked like almost exactly Finn, except that he had Rachel's eyes.

"Fanny," Rachel said, grabbing things before running out the door. "You have vocal lessons today. Don't forget."

"Do I look like I'm five? I am capable of remembering!" Fanny asked, grabbing all of her things.

"Maybe it's the time of the month again." Four year old Chris offered as Fanny glared at her brother and slammed the front door to make sure all three people inside house heard.

"Chris," Rachel had to control her laughter. "How many times have daddy and I told you not to say that to Fanny!"

Chris had learned the phrase a few months ago when Rachel was at Kurt's and they were gossiping about someone they knew. Chris had started saying the phrase to Fanny all the time, mostly getting it in the wrong context because he had no idea what it meant.

"I have to run," Rachel looked at her phone. "Be good today you two!"

"See you." Finn and Chris said at the same time.

That afternoon Finn and Chris were on their way back from the grocery store and Chris was talking to Finn.

"Fanny!" Chris said which made Finn turn his head around. He stopped the car when he saw the girl.

What Finn saw, he wouldn't have wanted to see, ever. His fourteen year old was locking lips with a boy. Finn didn't want to get out the car and make a scene; he was going to let her have it when she got home. That night, Rachel, Finn and Chris had sat down to dinner and Fanny entered the room.

"Hi guys." The girl smiled, attempting to walk away.

"Stop," Finn said as the girl stopped dead in her tracks. "What were you doing at 4.01pm?"

"On my way to vocal lessons, I don't know." Fanny shrugged.

"Fanny was kissing a boy!" Chris started laughing.

"What?" Rachel's mouth had hung open by this point. "Fanny, really?"

"It's not what you think it was," Fanny said quickly. "Well it was, but he is my boyfriend."

By this point, Finn was taking deep breaths to calm himself and Rachel didn't believe what was happening at all.

"You're too young for a boyfriend, Fanny!" Finn said as Fanny just glared at her father.

"I am fourteen!" Fanny now shouted. "Everyone else at school has a boyfriend."

"I am aware," Finn commented. "I am a high school teacher. You are only fourteen."

"I hate you!" Fanny yelled, grabbing her bag and going up to her room, shutting the door.

No one said anything for a few minutes as they ate their dinner in silence. Chris was watching TV and Rachel was helping him do the dishes.

"Can you get him in a bath, I will talk to Fanny." Rachel broke the silence.

"She is too young for a boyfriend, Rachel." Finn said strongly.

"Fanny is a smart girl, Finn," Rachel responded. "She won't do anything stupid."

"I know plenty of smart girls in my glee club who have gotten pregnant," Finn commented. "It just takes one idiot."

"We invite this supposed boyfriend over for dinner," Rachel looked at her husband. "You have been fourteen Finn. She will just go behind our backs if she likes him enough."

Finn knew that Rachel was the only one making sense in this situation. He got Chris to the bathroom and Rachel went upstairs and knocked on Fanny's bedroom door. She didn't say anything, so Rachel opened it. The girl was doing homework and turned to her mother.

"I am not breaking up with him," Fanny looked at her mum. "I like him. And he likes me."

"We don't want you to break up with him Fanny," Rachel commented. "You know your dad. He is just looking out for you. He doesn't want you to do anything stupid."

"I'm not going to get pregnant," Fanny responded. "I am not even ready for that yet. All we do is kiss. He knows how important my career is to me."

In that moment, Rachel swore she was talking to a younger version of herself. She had always seen Fanny as a little girl, but it suddenly hit her that Fanny is a teenager. That night after everyone had apologised and gone to bed, Finn was sitting up.

"She isn't a little girl anymore," Finn said quietly. "Sometimes I forget she isn't the five year old that would literally drag us to the park."

"Tell me about it," Rachel sighed, flopping onto the bed. "She only has four more years before she graduates and moves out of here."

"Don't say that," Finn's eyes widened. "Four years? Is that all?"

Rachel laughed as she kissed her husband. In a way they were happy to have a four year old who would still come in their bed in the middle of the night when he heard thunder.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else.**

**A/N: Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and always let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

The rain was coming down hard one afternoon and Kurt was driving back home from Manhattan with Rachel. He was focussing on the road as much as he could but the rain was pretty heavy. Rachel was telling him something when they saw a bright yellow light coming towards them.

"Kurt!" Rachel screamed as the man slammed on his breaks.

He was trying his best to keep control of the car but it was extremely slippery and wet. He lost control and threw his arm in front of Rachel as an immediate instinct. The car went straight into the pole on the side of the road and Kurt heard silence. He could feel his head pounding and his arm was in indescribable pain. Rachel was sitting next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Kurt," Rachel croaked. "Yes, are you okay?"

"My head really hurts." Rachel responded.

"You probably have a concussion I'm calling the ambulance." Kurt said shakily, using his one good arm.

Kurt took out his phone and it was all smashed up. He could just make out the keypad. The ambulance officer tried to calm him down and said they would be there as soon as they could. He talked to Rachel until the ambulance came in an effort to keep her awake. What felt like hours had passed before they could hear the sirens getting closer. Kurt watched in shock as they pulled Rachel out of the car and put her on the stretcher. He sat with her on the way to the hospital, not letting go of her hand.

* * *

Finn and Blaine had sat six year old Chris and Kurt and Blaine's eight year old twins Elizabeth and Alex down to a movie. Finn's phone started ringing and he left the room.

"Kurt?" Finn answered.

"Finn," Kurt swallowed. "Is it Finn?"

"You're the one who called me?" Finn was now confused.

"My phone is broken and I can't see who I am calling," Kurt said shakily. "You and Blaine need to meet me and Rachel at the hospital."

"What happened?" Finn was now pacing the room.

"It was wet and I couldn't see where I was going," Kurt was now tearing up. "I slammed on the breaks and we hit a pole."

"How's Rachel?" Finn asked. "Have you told Blaine?"

Kurt didn't say anything and his line went dead. Finn started dialling Kurt again but it went straight to message bank. Finn tried him one more time and then Rachel, which was exactly the same. He pulled himself together and ran upstairs to Fanny.

"Hi dad," Fanny looked up from her homework. "Dad- is everything okay?"

"Fan, I need you to do me and Uncle Blaine a huge favour," Finn said shakily. "Uncle Kurt and mum were in a car accident and Blaine and I need to go to the hospital. Can you mind the kids?"

"Okay," Fanny got up. Finn could see the fear in her eyes. "Are they okay?"

"We don't know. That's why we need to go to the hospital." Finn said honestly.

He got back down to Blaine and pulled him into the kitchen before sitting him down.

"Kurt and Rachel have been in a car accident." Finn explained.

"What?" Blaine had now reached Finn's level of panic. "Are they okay?"

"Kurt was pretty hysterical on the phone," Finn explained. "But I don't know about Rachel. I tried calling her but her phone went to message bank too."

Blaine was running his fingers through his hair. "The kids need someone here."

"I am here," Fanny spoke up. "I'll watch them."

"Thank – thank you Fanny," Blaine was now shaking. "Are you sure you can handle three kids?"

"They're watching a movie." Fanny shrugged like it was nothing.

"If they ask just-" Finn started before Fanny stopped him.

"I'll think of something." Fanny offered as the men thanked her again and grabbed their coats and Finn's car keys.

* * *

Kurt was sitting alone in a little room when he recognised the concerned voices at the reception.

"Kurt!" Finn and Blaine said in unison coming over to the taller man's little room.

"Oh my god," Kurt said as the shorter man pulled his husband into a hug. "You are drenched."

"We had to park a few streets away," Blaine said between his own tears as Kurt made him take his soaked sweater off and gave him his own. "You broke your arm?"

"It's nothing." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Where is Rachel?" Finn asked after hugging Kurt. "Is she okay?"

"Being checked out," Kurt responded. "She hit her head pretty bad. I'm sorry Finn."

"Why are you apologising?" Finn asked.

"We shouldn't have been driving in that much rain, it is my fault." Kurt sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault," Finn responded. "I am not mad at you, Kurt."

Just as he said that, the doctor came into the room. They couldn't read his face.

"She is sore," The doctor explained. "But there was no serious damage done. She should be ready to go home in a few hours."

"Can I see her?" Finn asked.

"She asked to see Kurt first." The doctor looked at the man who was helped off the bed by Blaine in one swift move.

Kurt walked over with the doctor to Rachel's room and she was sitting up. The colour was still drained from her face, but she smiled at Kurt.

"You broke your arm?" Rachel asked, as Kurt pulled her into a hug.

"I don't care as long as you're okay Rach," Kurt started sobbing. "I was so scared."

"The doctor said that you throwing your arm out saved me," Rachel looked at her best friend. "You actually broke your arm to protect me."

"I would do anything for you Rachel," Kurt said quietly. "You are my best friend. I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel hugged her best friend again.

Just as Rachel said that, Finn and Blaine were standing at the door of the room. Finn almost knocked Kurt out of the way when he saw Rachel.

"Hey," Kurt commented. "Broken arm here."

"Sorry dude." Finn apologised.

"Where are the kids?" Rachel asked before Kurt realised all four parents were there.

"With Fanny," Finn commented. "I better call her to say that you are okay."

Finn took out his phone and Rachel grabbed it off him. She dialled Fanny's number and put it on loud speaker.

"Dad?" Fanny sounded relieved. "Chris it's dad – I'll put on loud speaker."

"Sounds like paradise over there." Rachel laughed.

"Mum you're okay!" Rachel could hear Fanny's sigh of relief.

"How are our two going?" Kurt asked.

"Were okay daddy." Alex called out over his sister.

"So everyone is okay?" Fanny asked nervously.

"Were all fine," Kurt and Rachel said in unison. "Uncle Kurt and Blaine will be back soon."

Kurt and Blaine arrived back to the house an hour later with Pizza for all four kids. Fanny was taken a-back when she saw Kurt with a cast on.

"You broke your arm Uncle Kurt?" Fanny asked.

"Long story short I threw it in front of your mum." Kurt smiled as Fanny hugged him.

"Where are mummy and daddy?" Six year old Chris asked with a mouth full of Pizza.

"They'll be back later." Blaine responded as Kurt nodded.

"She doesn't have a broken arm too does she?" Fanny asked nervously.

"Nope," Kurt responded. "She is a bit sore, that's it."

* * *

After dinner, Blaine drove Kurt and the kids back to their place and Fanny made Chris have a shower and get ready for bed. It was quite late when Finn and Rachel finally arrived home. Finn was refusing to let go of her hand as they walked into the living area and saw Chris asleep on Fanny who had also drifted off.

"Mum," Chris opened his eyes. "Mummy! Your home!"

The small boy got and pulled his mother into a bear hug. By this point, Fanny was also awake. Finn took Chris up to bed with him and Fanny was just looking at her mother.

"I was so scared," Fanny said truthfully. "I don't know what I would have done if you-"

"Hey," Rachel pulled the sixteen year old into her. "I am okay. I promise you honey."

"Hello gorgeous." Fanny said quietly, a smile appearing on her face.

"That's my line." Rachel laughed.

"My name is Fanny so it is actually mine." Fanny responded.

"On a technicality!" Rachel pouted as Fanny poked her tongue out at her mother and walked off to bed. "Just remember who gave you that name Fanny Sophia Hudson."

"Love you mum." Fanny called back at her.

"Love you too." Rachel responded as Finn came behind her and kissed her on the neck.

"Today was eventful," Rachel said tiredly. "I think it's bed time."

"I couldn't agree more." Finn smiled, helping his wife up to their bedroom.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the alerts and the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as per usual, I love to hear your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 14

It was Fanny's last night at home before she went off to college. Kurt, Blaine and their kids were over and the family were telling stories about Fanny growing up.

"I have one," Finn piped up. "Her first day at school."

_It was the morning of Fanny's first day at school. She had been getting excited about this for the last three months and had been counting down the days until she got to go. Finn knocked on her bedroom door._

_"Fan," Finn called. "It's time to get ready for school."_

_"I don't want to go." Fanny called back._

_Finn opened the door and the small girl was hiding under her bed covers, refusing to come out. He sat on the end of her bed._

_"Why don't you want to go?" Finn asked._

_"Beth said school was scary." Fanny peeped her head above the covers to respond._

_The three of them had been at Rachel's mother's house a few days before, on their annual visit. Rachel mainly did it out of courtesy more than anything else, as she didn't really know the woman. She had a fifteen year old that she had adopted when Rachel was sixteen and sometimes she saw her there. On this occasion, Rachel had introduced Finn to her mother and Finn recognised the younger girl. Rachel didn't know this until that night, but Beth was the child of his high school girlfriend and his best friend. Beth was talking to the small girl while the parents were cleaning up and must have said something to her._

_"Beth is fifteen," Finn looked at the girl. "She has to do all the scary subjects at school. You get to do all the fun stuff."_

_"Really?" Fanny's face lit up._

_"You get to draw and read stories and play games all day," Finn laughed. "I think you might have to sneak me into your school bag."_

_"You wouldn't fit in there daddy." Fanny laughed, looking at her tall father and her tiny school bag._

The night progressed with stories like this and Finn was helping Rachel clean up afterwards.

"Rachel are you okay?" Finn asked.

"I can't believe she is off tomorrow," Rachel said quietly. "She is my little girl. And she's going to be out in the world."

"Tell me about it," Finn put his arm around the woman. "It is so scary to think like that."

"When she was a baby all I wanted was for her to grow up," Rachel sighed. "But she has grown up too fast."

Finn had gone to bed soon after and Rachel couldn't sleep. She got up and went to the living area. She was looking at a photo of Fanny on their first trip to Ohio after she was born.

"That was a long time ago," The voice made Rachel jump out of her skin. "Sorry mum."

"Fanny," Rachel got her breath back. "What – what are you doing awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," The girl responded, sitting next to her mother and putting her arm around her. "Those stories were hard for you, weren't they?"

"Kind of." Rachel admitted.

"Well I have story," Fanny smiled. "I think you'll like this one."

_Finn had gone to Ohio for the weekend when Fanny was eight, and she was left with Rachel. Fanny was getting ready for bed, and Rachel came up to her._

_"Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight Fan?" Rachel asked. "We can watch Funny Girl and have a sleepover in my room."_

_"Are you scared to sleep without dad in the big bed?" Fanny asked._

_"I am just used to having someone in the bed," Rachel responded. "Plus it will be fun."_

_"Mum?" Fanny said when the movie had finished and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Can you promise that we will do this again one time? It was fun and I never get to spend time with you like this."_

_"Of course." Rachel smiled, as the girl closed her eyes._

"You remember that?" Rachel smiled at the girl.

"I do," Fanny got up. "And I know that it isn't in the big bed, unless you want to kick dad out, but we have Funny Girl and a blanket."

"It sounds like a deal." Rachel smiled, taking the blanket as Fanny put the movie in.

The two women mouthed along to every line of the musical that they both loved so much. The next morning, Finn was first up and walked in to see them fast asleep on the couch. He knew that he was going to miss Fanny, like any parent would, but he was happy that Fanny and Rachel got that last night alone.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews! There are only a few more chapters to go and the next one will have more Chris in it. As usual, tell me what you think.**


	16. End Note

**Hi, **

**So I have decided that Fanny leaving was the last chapter of the story - it was a nice way to end it. **

**ANYWAY, I just wanted to thank everyone who has alerted and reviewed this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I wanted to dedicate this story to the wonderful actor that was Cory Monteith that made Finn Hudson so loveable - RIP. **

**I will write more in time (whether it will be Finchel or something else, I don't know yet). But enjoy, and as always reviews and even ideas for future stories are always welcome.**


End file.
